


guardian "angel"

by adnyx



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Awkward yohane, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adnyx/pseuds/adnyx
Summary: Riko's sure she knows who's leaving notes inside her shoebox. She's just waiting for her to gain courage to talk about it.





	guardian "angel"

**Author's Note:**

> *wakes up from a slumber* whaaa?

Inside her shoebox, Riko spots a note again. She smiles faintly, already aware of this seemingly simple gesture's meaning; it's been happening for the past few months at best. It started when the burgundy-haired girl was leaving school one day, and after removing her outside shoes she spotted a heart-shaped sticky note inside. The messages differ with each day, but they never fail to make her grin - anything from _"don't give up"_ to _"you're special to me."_ always turns her frown upside down. Though these notes usually mean to say something like that, the actual, precise content... Varies from _"seems like the devils have crossed paths with you... Alas, they cannot stop an angel!"_ to _"you ensnared me with your beauty, o poison ivy."_

Her feelings were really mixed at first. When she told Chika and You about that, they demanded to go see, and when they did, hysterical laughter ensued. However, once Riko came to Hanamaru for advice, she only smiled suspiciously...

Sakurauchi was pretty sure of whose deed this is. She's just waiting for that girl to come out.

She removes her shoes once again, yet she does not expect to witness something different. Inside the shoebox were carefully placed a big box of rice cakes and... A collection of previous notes which Riko didn't snatch, with most text crossed out.

_I ~~do not expect any fool to have the courage to halt you in your pursuits, dear angel.~~_

_~~This is a wonderful day to perceive what a~~  love ~~able angel Lily is.~~_

_You ~~r strength is immeasurable.~~_

_~~Foolish mortals may interrupt your peace, my Lily,~~ but i ~~f you~~ don't know how to ~~deal with them, your closest companions will always aid you.~~_

_~~Everything is easier to~~ say ~~rather than do. For everyone but you.~~_

_~~Life is always hard. We all, demons and angels alike, must put up with~~ it._

Riko hears footsteps behind her. Turning around, she catches a glimpse of someone she sure she knows.

"Yoshiko-chan."

Said girl eeks almost comically, losing balance and descending onto the cold tiled floor. With her thighs spread and books all over the floor, she looks up, blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact with Riko.

"I... Uh- Fallen Angel Yohane was, in fact, your- err..." She trails off, as if looking for words to say, while Riko squats down to help collect the books. "Your... Fallen guardian angel. Yes."

Riko is silent. She stares at Yoshiko questioningly, smiling a little. (That elicits a small groan from the cyan-haired girl as she flushes further.)

"B-but I can explain...!"

"Hush."

Riko cuts Yoshiko's words off with her lips. And now, strangely enough, it feels like whatever she had to say wasn't so important.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried


End file.
